


Apples

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That won’t hold me,” Derek says.</p>
<p>Stiles grins, snapping the rope in a way that shouldn’t really be as distracting as it is. “I know that,” he says. “That’s not the point.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a 'Join Me' prompt on tumblr: _Leave a “Join Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character giving another character an offer [be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify.]_

"That won't hold me," Derek says.

Stiles grins, snapping the rope in a way that shouldn't really be as distracting as it is. "I know that," he says. "That's not the point."

"What is the point?" Derek says dubiously, watching as stiles pads towards him, track pants hanging stupidly low on his hips and fingers twisting through the rope in a way that's - well, fucking  _obscene_  is what it is. Stiles' hands will be the death of him.

"The point is trust," Stiles says, hooking one knee up onto the bed next to Derek's hip and Derek doesn't even hesitate - just leans forward to trail his nose along the skin above the elastic of Stiles'  _ridiculous_  pants. Stiles' breath catches and Derek can  _smell_  the spike of arousal, heady and perfect. "The point-" Stiles' voice cracks when Derek presses his mouth over his hip, tongue finding the groove of the V-line he's managed to develop and keep since he made first-line in his senior year. "Oh god..."

"The point?" Derek hums against skin, trailing his hands up until he has twin handfulls of Stiles' ass and the tripping of Stiles' heart at that will never, ever get old.

Stiles' shove catches him by surprise which is probably the only reason he goes with it, falling back against the mattress in a shocked sprawl as Stiles climbs bodily over him. "The point," Stiles says, eyes sparking. "Is that you let me do this to you. I tie you up and you  _stay_."

Derek opens his mouth to remind Stiles of the dog-joke rule of 2013 but Stiles cuts him off with a kiss, a soft, almost tentative press of lips that makes Derek feel like he's been clocked in the gut with a two-by-four. "Please?" Derek feels the word  _against_  his lips.

For the first time, Derek actually thinks about what Stiles is asking him to do. Lay back, be tied down,  _submit_. Even if he can shred the rope like tissue paper, the sentiment is still there. The thought of it is enough to make Derek's gut clench, memories rearing up - sharp electricity and blood in his mouth; cold manicles digging in...

Stiles' sharp inhale is loud and  _there_  and Derek blinks up to find Stiles looking at him like-  _fuck_.

"Oh my god, I'm a dick," Stiles says. "I'm sorry - I didn't-"

Derek grabs at Stiles' hips, holds him in place as he tries to move away. "It's okay," he says.

"It really isn't," Stiles says. "I should've-"

"Yes," Derek cuts him off.

Stiles stops, blinks like he's been slapped and the expression is so utterly him that Derek feels the knot in his chest give way. Because this is  _Stiles_. Frustrating, intoxicating, loyal-to-the-point-of-self-harm Stiles. And yeah, this is about trust but - well, they've come a long way since treading water in the Beacon Hills Highschool pool.

"Yeah?" Stiles says, voice almost a squeak and Derek can't help but grin. Stiles get's a punched look about him - the same one he gets every time Derek smiles properly and it really shouldn't warm Derek as much as it does. "I mean, are you sure?" Stiles says, fingers trailing tentatively up under the edge of Derek's shirt. The rope is surprisingly soft against his skin.

Derek swallows, shifting his hips. "Yeah," he says. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Stiles stops, eyebrows pinching. "You'll tell me if you do right?" he says and then, before Derek can answer his eyes are lighting up like it's Christmas in July. "Oh my god, we can have a safeword!"

Derek groans. Because Jesus, only  _Stiles_.

"I totally vote for Apples!"

**Author's Note:**

> Want a prompt of your very own? Come attack me on tumblr: [hatteress.tumblr.com](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)


End file.
